Resolutions
by makristina
Summary: Messer's are quick at accomplishing New Years resolutions. Post 9x13, serious spoilers. You've been warned! Oneshot for now, may turn into more if there is interest!


**A/N: Let's just say, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Not for lack of trying, but I was just too excited. Allow me to personally thank PAM VEASEY and the rest of the CSI NY team for bringing us this amazing episode. Also, I'm not entirely certain where I am going with this, but I know that I MUST write something. It just has to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I can understand your confusion as to why you may think I own CSI NY and Danny & Lindsay, considering the surge in DL scenes. But, unfortunately, I do not. **

She didn't expect it to happen so fast. Which is probably why she was so taken aback when she put two and two together. They had barely started trying for their second, when all of a sudden… _Boom, _she thought to herself. It never fails that even when she knew they were trying, he would still manage to catch her off guard somehow. _Classic, Danny. _

She had to snort a little at that one. If she is being honest, is she really _that_ surprised that he had gotten her pregnant in a matter of weeks? He is a Messer after all. She smiled to herself while she finished up her report on the Everett Wentworth case, which was a huge task on its own, simply because she was so excited that she couldn't focus. It definitely didn't help that she had butterflies in her stomach, and that tightness in her chest was back. _You know, that feeling where it's hard to breathe whenever he's around. Or when he tucks Lucy into bed._ Yes, this feeling was all too familiar to her.

* * *

_It was New Years Eve, and they were curled up on the couch watching the ball drop in Times Square on their TV set. Of course, they could see it in person, but it wasn't worth all the hype and Lucy's bedtime was a couple hours ago. Tucked into the crook of his arm, resting her head against his chest, Lindsay was perfectly content. She felt him press a kiss to her hair, and felt him linger there. She could feel her hair moving with his breath. She pulled her head away, only just so that she had enough room to turn her head and catch his eye._

"_Do you believe in New Years resolutions?" she asked. _

_He scratched his head and thought about it. He set his mouth into a deep frown, something he does when he is contemplating something. She smiled. "Sure. I'll bite. What's your resolution, Montana?"_

_She giggled and settled back against him. "I haven't thought about it much. I could probably stand to lose a few –"_

_He cut her off before she could finish. "Hey, your perfect. You ever need a work out, you just let me know." He gave her a little nudge and raised his eyebrows suggestively, even though she couldn't see. It didn't matter though, because she knew he had done it anyways. _

_She gave him a smack in the arm and laughed. "Well in that case, let's put 'take a proper honeymoon' on the list also." _

"_Now we're talkin'," he said with a grin. _

_Happy silence stretched between them as they looked on at the crowds shown on TV. _

"_You know, I'm pretty happy with my life right now. I've got you and Luce, what more could a guy ask for?" Danny said, breaking the silence. The arm he had around her shoulders trailed up and down her arm, and she shivered._

"_Although," he continued, "as much as love the you girls and your nail polish and barrettes, or whatever…" She laughed at his use of 'barrette'. It sounded hilarious coming from his Staten Island drawl."… This place could use a little more testosterone." _

_Lindsay's eyebrows furrowed and she spun herself 90 degrees, draping her legs across his lap. He placed a secure hand on her lower back, slipping it under the hem of her shirt, skin to skin._

"_Are you saying what I think your saying?" Her voice was laced with as much skepticism as her face was. She narrowed her eyes at him, causing a chuckle out of him._

_He brought his hand to his face and pinched his nose. Now looking more serious, he stared into her eyes. "I mean, ya. I've thought about it. Ever since Lucy got out of the toddler phase and started school, things quieted down here a lot. You know? She doesn't run around anymore pulling things off counters and breaking my CDs. She is growing up, Linds. And part of me wants her to stay small and reckless, but I know she can't stay small forever." He looked down with a sad smile, the nostalgia evident in his face. After a moment, his bright blue eyes lit up and he looked at Lindsay. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about a little Danny Jr. running up and down these halls, reaping havoc and torturing his big sister." _

_Lindsay's blinked back the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes. She always felt a tug at her heart when she hears him talk about Lucy and growing up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down, bringing his lips to hers. It was a slow, loving kiss, their lips moving in a gentle, torturous dance. His strong hands on her back pulled her closer, and he heard the small sigh escape from her lips as he began to pull his lips away from hers._

_Their foreheads connected and they stared into one another. A slow smile crept up her face as she cupped her hand around his jaw, loving the feel of his stubble under her fingers. _

"_Well, I guess we have a New Years resolution after all," she whispered. _

_He beamed at her and caught her lips, pushing her onto her back and covering her with his body. Neither of them minded when they missed the ball drop, the countdown, and the start of a new year._

* * *

She was on her way to tell him the good news when the lab tech stopped her to ask about a sample. She blinked a few times from being caught off guard. She was on a mission after all. After clarifying things with the tech, she made a beeline for the break room. There he was, coffee cup in hand, looking pretty tired and ready to get out of the lab.

"Hey."

He looked up at her. "Hey, you ready to hit the road?"

She couldn't wipe the amazement off her face even if she tried. She let out a quick breath. "Danny, I'm pregnant." She raised her eyebrows, in a mix of shock, excitement and wonder.

He gaped at her, putting his coffee down. He pursed his lips like he were to say something but she beat him to it.

"What?" Her eyebrows dropped, and panic briefly flashed across her face.

His face was completely serious, giving nothing away. "Are you being serious with me right now?" His voice was low and cautious. He wanted to make sure this wasn't a joke.

"Yes," her voice giving away that she couldn't quite believe it either. "I've thrown up twice today. I've taken four pregnancy tests and they were all positive." As she said this, his cheeks lifted for a second, giving her a glimpse of the smile he was concealing. He quickly covered it up.

"Really, really," his voice gave away that he was just as amazed as she was. _A baby._

She nodded and grinned. "Ya." With his hands on his hips, he let his excitement take over as he clenched his teeth in an eager smile and squirmed. He stared at her in amazement and swallowed. "Lucy's going to be a big sister," she managed to say through her smile, than gave him a goofy, over-exaggerated grin, eyes sparkling.

He cupped his hands over his nose and mouth and let out a deep breath. He felt his chest constrict and a lump in his throat formed. Dropping his hands from his face, he stretch his arms out away from his body, palms up, and leaned back on his heels. "We're havin' a baby!" His exclamation was loud enough to be heard a few labs over, where their coworkers looked on.

Danny pulled her into his arms and gave Lindsay a tight hug, smiling over her shoulder when Mac walked in. He couldn't believe it. It all happened so fast. "Hey, Mac!"

Mac laughed and said his congratulations with a broad, proud smile. When Danny and Lindsay broke their embrace, Lindsay gave Mac a hug.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be telling everybody?" She said to Danny, lightly criticizing him, although she was really too thrilled to care.

"Ahh, I think they already know," Mac grinned, turning to look through the glass walls at Sid, Jo, Hawkes and Adam paying their debts, full of smiles and cheers.

"Was there a bet?" Lindsay says, with her eyebrows scrunched up. Danny stands behind her and puts his fist in the air, a silent and proud nod to his peers across the hall. Lindsay's mouth drops open in disbelief.

Lindsay turned to Danny, and shrugged, "Looks like I should take losing weight off my list of resolutions."

Pulling her towards him, he wrapped one hand around her waist and placed the other on her stomach. He captured her lips, both of them smiling into the kiss as the cheers and whistles played in the background.

**A/N: omgomgomgomgomgomg I love this show. Can't believe we have to wait to weeks, shippers. Maybe it will lead to more plot bunnies. **


End file.
